The present invention relates generally to improvements in electrolyte circulation, in electrolytic batteries and more particularly to a magnetically operated electrolyte circulation pump for providing significant improvement in battery performance.
Large lead-acid batteries suffer from the problem of electrolyte sulfation and stratification. When a cell is charged, acid is formed at the plates and this more dense acid tends to sink to the bottom of the cell. In tall cells, where diffusion is insufficient to overcome the density gradient, it is necessary to provide some mechanical agitation in order to circulate the electrolyte and maintain a homogeneous electrolyte.
A common means of accomplishing electrolyte agitation is an airlift pump, such as the type used to circulate water small aquaria. This type of pump has, however, an inherent maintenance problem; the air inlet tube becomes clogged at the interface between the incoming air and the electrolyte. Evaporation of the interface causes build-up of deposits of scale inside the tip of the tube, eventually plugging it and disabling the pump. Although the tube can be readily cleared by running a rod through it, the failure may go unrecognized, since the cell will continue to operate satisfactorily until after irreversible damage is done to the electrodes.